barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Musical Castle
Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's 2nd national touring show, and his 4th stage show overall (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! In New York City, and Barney's Big Surprise). It originally toured the US, Canada, Puerto Rico, and Mexico from September 15, 1999 - 2001. It was recently performed in certain Arabian countries, after being performed in South East Asia around 2006. It came to home video on March 6, 2001. Filming Location: ''' Rosemont Theatre- Rosemont, Illinois Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast '''NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (voice) - Bob West * Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele * Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson * BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (costume) - Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw * Andy - Fernando Moguel (only appearance) * Penny - Hayley Greenbauer (only appearance) * Jessica - Talia Davis (only appearance) * Justin - Wesley Farnsworth (only appearance) * Mr. Sign (only appearance) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) (only appearance) * Knights * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 Castles So High (Reprise) Wave the Flags Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy (Rap)) Knights' Dance Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) I Put a Smile On I'm the King Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) It's a Great Day (Reprise) I Love You Trivia *This marks: **This is the first stage show tour not be written by Stephen White.﻿ **The first time, since Barney's Sense-Sational Day, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. **The second stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the TV series. **The first time, since Barney's Imagination Island, where Philip Parker serves as the song writer. *During the second verse of "I Love You" Penny signs out the words. *In Jurassic Park III, a young child watches the opening of the VHS version of this tour on a TV as his mom is making a phone call. *This the only Barney & Friends iive show to be released on Home Video that is not written by Stephen White. *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour while their videos had their first release in the US to expand their exposure to US audiences after the failure of Mister Moose's Fun Time in syndication and on Fox Family, which they had previously appeared on. Shortly after, they made an appearance on the Today Show with Barney. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes. *The Barney costume would later be used in some Season 7 episodes Gallery Barney234.jpg|Paperback Book Imagen 011.jpg|Spanish VHS Tape barneysmusicalcastlelight.jpg|Light Stick Castle Friends.jpg|It's a Great Day Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney Stage Show Tours Category:Barney & Friends Category:2001